The emergency!
by pinecat
Summary: Rainbowdash is in need of Fluttershy and it's an emergency! What's the emergency and what's Rainbowdash up to? Slight Flutterdash. (Rainbowdash and Fluttershy).


**So 1 in the morning on a school night. Damn you stress. Anyway this is a little fluff I decided to do both for the hell of it and for a fb group. Rated T just in case. On with it then!**

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Fluttershy squeaked as she zoomed from her house. It was a bright, lovely Saturday morning in Ponyville and up until recent events it'd been peaceful. Fluttershy going about her usual business and making food for her animals in her kitchen. Leaving the door open for the animals to come in and out as they pleased. With nothing of extreme interest happening Fluttershy was calm. That was until Ditzy Doo, or Derpy came flying into her house. Screeching to a halt as she landed in the middle of her living room. A flustered and out of breathe appearance over her normally calm and silly features.

"Oh my, are you okay Derpy?" Fluttershy said quickly flying to the panting pegasus. "Ha-ak-blek!" Derpy stuttered back grabbing Fluttershy's shoulders and shaking her violently. But stopping after a moment as the out of breathe pegasus once again tried to get her breathing back to normal. Eyes spinning and body wobbling Fluttershy shook her head and put a hoof to her forehand. "Uh Derpy, c-could you possibly repeat that?" She tried once more regaining her posture and lowering herself to the bent over Derpy. Who in turn flipped her head back up, almost slamming Fluttershy's chin in the process, and burst out, "RAINBOWDASH IS IN TROUBLEEEEEE!" "What!?" Fluttershy yipped in response. "Yeah, yeah! She told me to get you right away, she's on the outskirts of town to the east where there just happens to be a few clouds and a few rocks and a few trees and lots of clovers and flowers and it's super cute and uh, like she needs your help specifically!" Derpy was shouting but Fluttershy had already left half way through.

Currently dashing (_hehehe, pun intended) _at the fastest speed Fluttershy dared she continued forward. Completely missing Pinkiepie's and Rarity's mischievous grins and Twilight's confused glance as she went through town. Applejack completely unaware of what was happening as she worked in her orchard. '_I really, **really** hope you're okay Rainbowdash!' _Fluttershy thought anxiously as she passed by a few more cottages. Nearing the edge of town her speed dropped considerably as did her courage. '_Where are the rest of the girls? If this is an emergency, wouldn't they be here two? Or could they have already gotten there? What if they're in trouble as well and I have to save everyone!?' _Fluttershy's never ending anxieties flaring to life as the last house left her view and a slightly forest covered area emerged. A few rocks and what looked to be a clover and flower field coming into sight.

Just as she was turning to make a hasty retreat a cry emerged from behind the rocks. "Oh Fluttershy, help me! I need your rescue!" The voice belonging to only Rainbowdash came. Had Fluttershy not been terrified she might of heard the slight laughter in the words. However not the case as Fluttershy gulped down her terror and flew quickly through the gap in the trees and into the field. Rushing and nearing the ground with the three large rocks. All oddly making a slightly large circle around one another. Carefully landing on one she peaked over it. To find a hunched over Rainbowdash in the middle of the rocks. Surrounded by more clovers and flowers.

"Rainbowdash!" Fluttershy cried quietly crawling over the rock and onto the ground. Nearing said pegasus she noticed that it almost looked like Rainbowdash was hiding something. But stopping suddenly as Rainbowdash, without moving the rest of her body flipped her head over to her. "There you are Fluttershy! What took ya so long?" Rainbowdash said in a slightly confused but amused voice. "Well, I was in the middle of preparing food for my darling pets and then Derpy came into my living room and said you were in trouble and ARE YOU OKAY!?" Fluttershy all but screeched as she backed slightly away from the pegsus. Her rear end smacking into a side of one of the rocks in her small retreat. Looking a bit more concerned and hurt Rainbowdash responded, "Um, yeah I'm a lot better now that you're here. But there is an emergency here! It's right next to me and I'll show you what it is if you promise me something."

Now it was Fluttershy's turn to look confused as she cringed backing away from the her back side a little having hit a bit too hard. "Um okay Dashie..As long as you're alright I'll promise you something." She said turning back to the pegasus. "Oh, okay cool! I just want you to stay calm for this little thing I'm about to show you..." "Okay." Came a quick response as Fluttershy became even more confused. Why was Dashie being so secretive? And why was she picking something up with her hoofs? "So I lied a little, I need you to do one more thing! Close your eyes please!" Dashie stuttered out quickly as she stopped turning and her cheeks turned a little pinker. Merely nodding this time Fluttershy closed her eyes. Hearing only a couple nervous giggles and a body scooting closer.

When she was sure Rainbowdash was only about a foot in front of her did she hear, "Alright open your eyes and look down!" Doing exactly that Fluttershy looked down and froze. For there in this particular pegasus's hoofs was a big, goofy looking snail. But on this slimy creature's shell, was a very bright red heart painted on and a four leaf clover laying on top of it. Fluttershy didn't know how to respond. "B-but how-w-" "This took me forever to find!" Rainbowdash suddenly cut in. A bright and toothy smile covering her glowing red cheeks. Fluttershy, cheeks also ablaze continued gaping at the little things.

"Okay listen to this! So like one day I was just flying about right when this little guy here freaking falls on my face! And at first I thought it was completely annoying but then I saw it's shell and couldn't believe it myself. But afterwards I just that you would love this sort of thing but it didn't seem right to just give you this thing. So then after finding it I find this huge place and see these clovers and..." As Rainbowdash continued her story of how she found this place Fluttershy just blinked. No pony had ever done something so endearing and heartfelt like this for her! Especially not somepony as special as Rainbowdash! There was just no way she could ever make up for this. But then, she found one.

"And that's how I found this four leaf clover as well! Pretty interesting, huh?" Rainbowdash said finally finishing. After recieving no response she looked up from her hoofs and looked at Fluttershy. A very, _very _blushing Fluttershy. "Um are you okay Fluttershy?" She asked suddenly worried she'd done something to upset the soft mare. Leaning down and placing the snail and the four leaf clover onto the ground Rainbowdash moved a little closer to Fluttershy. Who continued to avoid eye contact. Mere inches from one another's face Rainbowdash gulped and tried again. "Fluttershy are you-" But Rainbowdash was cut off.

As Fluttershy leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

**And that's done. Could of done a better job but hey it's 2:47 and my head is swimming. Good night all, hopefully this wasn't too bad. Love,**

**~PineCat.**


End file.
